


Symphony of Crackle

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cursed, F/F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Yang is Yaguette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Blake gets fucked by YaguetteSquelch Crackle Crackle Crackle





	Symphony of Crackle

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, people gave me this idea. I hope you don't be do enjoy this cursed fic

Blake stood at the stove, clad in nothing but an apron. She had a baguette of bread cooking. She walked over to the stove and the delicious smell wafted through the house. The baguette was a beautiful golden-brown color, cooked for perfection. Blake took her out of the oven and allowed her time to cool. 

When she came back fifteen minutes later, Yaguette was cooled and ready to go. First, Blake wanted to start off slow. She wrapped her hand around Yaguette and lightly slapped her across her ass as a test. She yipped a little bit, not quite used to the feeling, but it wasn't bad. Blake decided to continue with the self-imposed punishment. Her taps turned into smacks. Her Bella-booty burning from light pink to red as she continued to punish herself. She could feel her arousal building with every slap. Her slickness gathering at the opening of her pussy. Unfortunately, Yaguette wouldn't be able to handle much more as she was cracking and losing pieces from the impact. Fortunately, Blake couldn't take much more either. She was becoming desperate. 

Slowly, she took the knife and cut the bread into equal parts. She placed one in her cat ear, and pushed it inside as far as the bread could go. Once adjusted, the started fucking herself with it. A piece of bread was brain fucking her through her ear. She felt absolutely silly. Her eyes were glazed, not really focusing as they were rolling upward. Cheeks pink from being flustered. Her tongue stuck out as she lost the ability to think and reason. Yaguette was braining fucking her, giving her all she had as she fucked her silly. Blake's body reacted to the fucking. Her pussy clenching and clenching against something that wasn't there. Her slit glistening with arousal as her body was only able to react. She was unable to think.

When Blake was nearly satisfied, her hand pulled Yaguette out. Pieces of bread crumbs stuck in her ears as she pulled out. Her ear wax was now liquefied and stuck to the bread. Blake hated the loss on contact but wanted to save her. She switched to the other cat ear and continued to shove Yaguette down her canal. The liquid earwax making excellent lubricant. She shoved Yaguette in as far as she could go and fucked her brain on the other side. “Oooo!” She gasped and moaned as it breached the other side of her brain. A new set of nerve cells sprung to life. 

When Yaguette crumbled completely in her ear and was no more, Blake was still left wanting more, needed her in other places. After recovering from her haze, she took another slice and rubbed the bread against her slit. She could see her slickness easy on the golden brown bread. She was preparing herself for what was to come. Not able to take much more teasing. Blake took the heel and shoved the loaf into her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy. Yaguette filling every inch inside, stretching her. 

Blake could feel the wetness inside her. She was becoming more lubricated as she continued fucking herself. Her eyes not quiet rolling into her skull. Her grip cracking the loaf from the power. Still, she needed more. She craved more. 

The Faunus got an idea. To keep from screaming, she took the last yaguette and stuffed her mouth. To was too big for her throat but now she could be as loud as she wanted. The saliva coating the loaf when she pulled it out of her mouth.

Blake isn’t sure how it happens next, but she flipped around by an indivisible force, both hands on the stove. Her body moving on it’s own as she was humping the Yang Bread. The one in her mouth taking on mercy on her throat as more was pushed inside. Her voice was moaning mess around the bread in her mouth. Both pieces moves in sync with each other as she was spit-roasted, taken from behind and in her throat by the very bread she made. 

Her eyes rolled back into her skull as the loaves continued to have their way with her. The one in her pussy brushing against g spot, stretching her vagina as she took more of her. No mercy was given to Blake’s body, not that she wanted any. Her face pressed closer to the stove, resting on the hard top. Her arms outstretched as she reached for the edge, something to hold onto, a way to ground herself against the forced “Mmhh. Mmmhh. Mmmmhhh!” The Faunus cried out. Her saliva has well coated the bread. Her nectar exploded, the one in her pussy absorbing the fluid as it rushed out. The bread kept going, ensuring the Faunus rode out her orgasm.

The loaves gave her nor rest, it was then Blake realized that she was the one being fucked, not the one doing the fucking. Her pussy making squelching noises, audible to even her human ears. The sound of crackling break only heard though her cat ears. Her sensitive pussy clamping and leaking all over the loaf. Her eyes watering as she continued to be brutally fucked without care. She was at the mercy of her Yaguettes, her creation. The dark-haired female also realized she wanted more, to be turned into a toy and used however the bread wanted her. Unsteadily, she grabbed the one in her mouth, much to the protest of the golden loaf as it continued rocking in her hand, and placed it just before her asshole. Without being told, the hard dough shot forward, burying itself in Blake’s asshole.

The woman screamed in agony as she anal virginity was ripped from her. Sobs left throat and tear fell from her eyes after as it remained still inside. The one in her pussy rubbing against the one in her ass. It brought little comfort to the Faunus as she continued to be fucked reletlessly. It was only a matter of time until it started moving. She could smell blood and though her bodily liquid provided lubricant, it still hurt. Her legs were shaking from the raw pain. The Faunus felt she would split in two. 

Decided it stayed still long enough, the Yaguette in her ass started moving, slowly at first. As relentless as the one in her pussy was, the one in her ass inched forward and back out, in sync with the one in her breeding chamber. Barking like noises left Blake’s mouth as she continued to be used. This had been a mistake, she should’ve kept the one fucking her ass in her mouth. The Faunus started losing her sanity and it sped up, continuing to fill her as much as possible. She was started to enjoy the feeling of her ass and pussy burning. 

“Agh!” Blake continued to shout with ecstasy as she was rocked forward with every motion. The Faunus was nearing another orgasm. It shamed her that such a feeling in her ass would be more of a turn on. Her rear hole used to be sacred and untouched. She never imagined liking anal as much as she did. 

“Ah! That’s it! R-right there!” Blake panting, encouraging the pieces to move faster. She was close, so close to cumming. “Yang!” Her voice a loud shout and as she reach her peak. Her screams continued as her orgasm was nearing an end. She reach her climax. She was done. She had to be done. There was no way she could physically go on.

“Ugh.” The tired Faunus grit her teeth as the clumps of bread slid out of her pussy. Her fists tightened and loosened as she felt it sliding out of her. She heard the pieces falls onto the floor, leaving strings of juices still attached to her sore opening underneath her. 

“Agh!” Tears pricked her eyes as she was forced to push out the still intact loaf in her ass. Inch by inch she could feel the stubborn Yaguette making it’s way out of her opening. Blake was forced to take deep breaths through her ordeal. Never again would she take it up the ass. As enjoyable as it was, it proved too much. After several long minutes of this, the Faunus moved a hand to her ass and pulled the rest out, doing her best not to tear it and go through more pain. 

With her opening free, she gasped and panted freely in relieve. It was over. She was well fuck, satisfied and sore. She would not be doing anything like this anytime soon, if ever. Her ears pointed back as a curious thought crossed her mind. The hand moved toward her mouth. Blake started to second guess herself but the golden loaf was too irresistible. She opened her mouth and got a taste. 

“Mm.” Deciding it wasn’t bad, continued to eat the bread until no more was left. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. Maybe she could do this again, just not any time soon.


End file.
